Spring Rain
by gaaraofthefunk13
Summary: Sequel to Winter Rain. They say you don't know what you have until it's gone. Guess it was true this time around. She now knew a few more things for sure, more then she had before. She'd do anything it took, give everything she had, anything she had, to protect the one man she loved above all of the rest.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the second part of my story Winter Rain, if you haven't read it, I highly suggest that you go back now and either read it, or just go back. I didn't write this story to make any kind of sense unless you've read its prequel. So once again, if you haven't read Winter Rain, you won't want to read Spring Rain. I'll have the rest of the Auther's Note at the end of the chapter. Enjoy. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything of the sort. This, just like all of my other stories, are simply for fun and I gain nothing from of profit. Promise. **

**Flashbacks **_**"italics"**_

"_Ow!"Mayumi cried as she hit the ground._

_The six-year old swiftly pulled her scrapped knees to her chest as she began to cry. Her knees weren't deeply scrapped but still there were a few places where blood fell. Slowly she looked up with her tearful lavender eyes and stared at her offender._

"_S-Sasuke-san…"_

"_I said you can't play with him!" Sasuke seethed, his small hands fisted at his sides._

_Mayumi continued to stare up at him, her tears dripping from her rosy cheeks. She knew Sasuke didn't like when she played with Naruto –though she wasn't sure why- but he had no say in what she chose to do. That's what her Otou-san taught her anyways, and as far as she knew, he wasn't wrong. Always be yourself and don't let anyone tell you who to be, were Kakashi's words of wisdom to her. _

"_I hate you…" She murmured softly, wiping drops of blood away that were sliding down her leg._

"_Sasuke!"_

_The six year old didn't bother to turn and look at his brother. His dark eyes were wide as he stared down at his friend. He wasn't entirely sure why he'd pushed her, but when he'd seen the blonde boy running away from her he just reacted. She was _his_ friend, not Naruto's._

_Itachi's eyes landed on the crying girl in front of Otouto and his eyes widened. Her knees were scrapped up enough that there was clearly some dirt in them and her plump baby fat cheeks were tear streaked while his brother's where a furious red. Walking over he scooped up the young girl and looked at his brother._

"_Come on Otouto, Okaa-san isn't going to be very happy with you."_

* * *

_Itachi balanced the sniffling girl on his knee as he cleaned her scrapped knee. The dirt and small rocks she'd got in it had been pushed in a little bit deeper than he first thought. He'd ended up having to resort to tweezers and a needle to get most of it out. So far though, the six year old had been pretty good about it all, only whimpering a few times; then hiding her face in one of Sasuke's teddy bears that he'd given her for comfort. He only wished that he knew what his Otouto had been thinking, when he'd pushed her down._

"_Ow! T-That w-wasn't a rock!" Mayumi shrieked as he accidently pinched her torn skin._

_Itachi flinched then pulled her into a tight hug, "Sorry Mayumi-chan, I'm almost done I promise. When you're done how about I get you some ice cream? How's that sound?"_

_The girl sniffled and wiped her tears in the bear, "M-Mint…? W-W-With peanuts a-and c-chocolate chips...? A-And-"_

_Itachi chuckled softly, "Anything you want Mayumi-chan, I'll get you anything you want."_

* * *

Itachi held the limp female in his arms as he jumped from the trees. Once his sleeping jutsu had taken affect she'd dropped swiftly into a deep sleep. He'd known that she wouldn't be able to the small kitten; naturally it hadn't been a real cat though. A thing he knew now however, was that she'd be a handful once she'd awakened, and the Uchiha only prayed that she wouldn't wake up until after he had her secure in the base. She was the perfect way, to get his Otouto's attention.

"Squirrel…" Mayumi murmured softly in her sleep, and then turned her head into his chest.

Itachi let out a soft sigh and jumped from the next branch. He knew from experience that she was only ever calm in her sleep but… He'd always kind of enjoyed her energy to be honest. It was refreshing in its own way, as everyone he'd ever been around was normally mellow and calm. Part of him had hoped that she'd rub off onto Sasuke. Unfortunately, they'd grown apart he'd come to find out not all too long ago. His brother had never given her a chance to change him.

He quickened his pace and tightened his grip on the girl as he took a particularly long jump; trying not to shake her to terribly much. Another thing he'd learned over after the time he'd spent with her; was that she was at her worst when someone else woke her up. Itachi was no novice when it came to the younger blue haired female. Heck, he'd been her babysitter on so many occasions sometimes he felt he had known her just as well as Kakashi. Had known, he didn't really know her now, and the last time he'd seen her, heck, she'd actually hid. She'd feared him, and that was something that he just honestly, wasn't content with. He'd rather she hate him then fear him. The reason though, he wasn't completely sure.

* * *

"_Alright you two, sleep. No more chit chatting," Itachi said in a stern voice to the children._

_Sasuke huffed in response to his brother then smiled brightly at him before turning onto his side and closing his eyes. Mayumi however, decided she wasn't ready for bed._

"'_Tachi-san, where do babies come from?"_

_Itachi's eye widened at her question and he stopped shutting the door to peak his head around it and look at her. Had he really just heard her right…?_

"_What was that Mayumi-chan?"_

_Mayumi sighed loudly and pushed herself up so that she was sitting, "I said, where do babies come from?"_

"_I think you should wait and ask Kakashi-san about that Mayumi-chan."_

"_Nii-san, I wanna know too," Sasuke spoke as he rolled back over. "Tell us where they come from."_

_The little girl whipped her head around and looked at the boy with a funny look on her face, "No, you're too little to know."_

"_I'm the same age as you…" Sasuke said, giving her a blank look._

_Itachi gave a loud sigh and walked into the room, sitting himself down on the edge of the bed. The two children continued to argue about their ages while he simply stared at them. He couldn't decide if he really wanted to be the one to explain this to them or not. _

_Finally annoyed with the little boy's argument Mayumi looked at Itachi, "So are you gonna tell us 'Tachi-san?"_

"_Fine," Itachi said softly. "When two people love-"_

_Mayumi covered his mouth with her small hand and stared at him, "You don't have to make it fluffy. I know love doesn't always have something to do it, that's why babies can be left all alone sometimes."_

_He stared at her, completely unsure what to say as his mind had gone blank. What could he say to it?_

* * *

Mayumi let out a soft sigh as Itachi laid her down on the bed. He'd rented the room for a few nights and told the innkeeper that they were a married couple. His reason as to why he was carrying her? She'd fallen asleep. If they heard her scream? She'd lost her mind and he'd calm her in no time. He had this all figured out, or so he'd thought. The lady who was running the place, Shinako, had insisted on the room with only _one_ bed. She thought that it'd be a lovely for the couple to, enjoy themselves, as she then proceeded to make a list of places they'd have fun visiting together.

The Uchiha sighed softly as he walked away from the girl to look out the window. He should have realized before he'd done this, that claiming she was his crazy cousin would have been easier. He hadn't counted on a loveless innkeeper who wanted to assure his love life was to be a good one. Forget that, he didn't even have a love life to begin with. He sighed again, reminding himself that this was all for the sake of the Uchiha.

"God- Holy freaking balls!" Itachi heard Mayumi finally speak as she woke up. "I should have known it'd be that kitty! It's always an animal with you!"

Slowly she pushed herself up so that she was sitting. She was still really tired, so tired she could feel it down to her bones. Wow the floor was pretty soft, kinda felt like a bed.

Her lavender eyes looked at him slowly and narrowed, "…You're into some pretty twisted things aren't you? You sick, sick man…"

**Okay, well that's the end of the first chapter. I should be updating more frequently then I have been in the past, so that's a good thing. I still feel really bad taking so long before but I swear I'm full of fresh ideas now :) . Also, I'm going to be focusing on Itachi and Mayumi for awhile as obviously in Winter Rain, there wasn't a lot of development between them. So that's going to be fun. Another thing, I'll start to try to get the humor back in it but bare with me, when I first started these stories I was thirteen and always hyper. Now, not so much so it's harder for me to come up with the things I used to, but I'll try my best. Anywhore, I thank you very much for reading, I love each and every one of my readers/reviewers, you guys are what make writing fun. So I hope this was a good chapter, please read the next one if you liked this one, and also, please do review. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: Italics in this part is Mayumi dreaming, her thoughts, or spoken words in the dream are indicated by 'blahblahblah', like that.)

_The wind blew softly around her, the leaves on the trees rustled softly against each other in a chorus of sounds while the birds chirped with life. The sky was bright and clear, the smell of freshly bloomed flowers adding a sweet scent to the spring air. It was all… Perfect, so strangely perfect._

"_Mayumi…"_

_It was _his_ voice, she noted. A smile spread across her lips and she quickly turned around, her heart beating just a little bit faster._

"_Sasuke-san…" She smiled at the man she knew so well._

_He, however showed her no emotion- no, there was emotion. There was darkness there; darkness that was beyond uncontrollable sorrow… It was a type of madness. His blank features slowly took on the same look that laid in the dark depths of his eyes. A cold smirk spread across his features and the next thing she knew, he was standing in front of her and his long, slender fingers were wrapped around her neck. _

_She felt her back meet something hard and cold. Mayumi gasped for a breath, and squeezed her eyes shut for only a brief moment, but when she opened her eyes again she found herself alone, and lonely. A heartbroken whimper escaped her lips, and she dropped to the ground, her knees tingling with an irritating pain from the impact. Slowly, bringing her legs out from under her, she pulled her knees to her chest and hid her face, squeezing her eyes shut. She felt so lonely…he'd left her all alone again, he always left her alone. It never got easier, it was always so hard to remember those times when he wasn't around, because they seemed to, blend together and she just pushed them to the back of her mind when she was back with him. Pretending he'd never left._

"_Mayumi."_

'_No, I don't want to open my eyes…'_

"…_Mayumi."_

'_Please don't make me…'_

"_Mayumi-san."_

'_I love you…'_

* * *

Itachi sighed loudly as he walked back over to the window. She wouldn't wake up for anything, and for the past ten minutes she'd been pouting in her sleep. It made him remember the times from their childhood. When he had to comfort her to get her stop having nightmares, or lay with both her and Sasuke as in her words, Sasuke wasn't big enough to take on the bad guys in the scary movies. He smiled slightly at the memory then coughed softly in attempt to hide the expression on his face. Itachi's features became blank, and he stared out the window. Did he really just do that? …Really?

"I need food…" Mayumi spoke as she finally woke up, sitting up slowly, and wiping her eyes slowly while attempting to hold back a yawn.

Not turning away from the window, Itachi spoke, "Go down stairs and order something."

"I. Need. Food," she said in a straight voice, staring him down.

There was a moment of silence that passed between the two of them, before Mayumi's stubborn face finally constricted, and she jumped out of the bed.

"I gotta freaking pee!" She shouted loudly as she ran into the bathroom.

A soft sigh passed Itachi's lips as he left the room, and walked down the hall. Was he afraid she'd try to escape? No, he wasn't dumb; he'd placed a genjutsu on the door, so that if she touched it she'd be sucked into the jutsu. Though, he found himself hoping that she trusted him enough to not open door, not that he would really hold it against her if she didn't trust him. His jaw tightened, he wanted her trust him, trust him as she had when she was a child. Trust was a nice feeling, and he hadn't felt it in a long time… Perhaps he'd attempt to gain her trust.

* * *

By the time Itachi walked back into the room, the blue haired girl had already attempted to leave the room through the window. He sighed, well, she'd thought enough not to use the door, that was a plus he supposed. She should have known however, that he'd genjutsu the window too.

"P-Pervert-san! My hand i-is stuck!" Mayumi shouted at him desperately, attempting to pull her hand from the window.

Itachi sighed and sat in the chair was placed in the corner of the room, adjacent from the bed, "It's a genjutsu Mayumi, just pull your hand away."

"A genju…tsu…" Slowly, oh so slowly, her lavender eyes locked with his black ones…well kinda, he wasn't looking at her. "You genjutsued the freaking window? Why? Afraid a bird would land on and not be able to get from you and your… Strange animal ideals? And why the heck aren't you helping me?! I can't stand here forever, and I'm not letting you had feed me for the rest of my life, get that one out of your head."

The Uchiha grunted and closed his eyes, she was ranting for no reason, considering she was currently waving her arms at him animatedly, not even realizing she was free.

"Hn. I got us breakfast downstairs, the innkeeper will bringing it up in a short while."

"Oh well when you put it that way," Mayumi said, suddenly calm.

She walked over to the bed and sat down, pulling her legs up and crossing them. That's when she finally realized, that her hands were free. Her mouth dropped. What. The. Hell… Eh, whatever, she shrugged. She was getting food, there wasn't much else she could really ask for except for maybe, oh I don't know, her freedom? Yeaaah, asking that wouldn't get her anywhere any time soon.

A soft sigh escaped her lips. Before, she'd wanted nothing more than to leave Sasuke's group and run back to Konoha, but now… Well that was enough depressed thoughts for her, depression just wasn't her forte.

"I want a puppy."

"Hn."

She looked at him, "You better get me one, or I'm going to scream."

"Are you a child again, Mayumi-san?" Itachi questioned, looking at her.

"…Why are you such a freaking pervert?! Jeez you almost seem to beg for young girls… Are you like…" Mayumi shook her head and looked away, "I don't even want to finish my own thought-"

There was a soft knock on the door to which neither of them responded. After a moment of silence and a few more knocks, Mayumi looked over at him.

"I'm not answering that; hostages shouldn't be answering the door."

Itachi sighed loudly, and stood to his feet. Without much thought he crossed the short distance there was to the door and pulled it pen slowly. Shinako, the innkeeper, stood in front of him with a big grin on her cubby face.

"Here's the breakfast you asked for! How's the little bride doing? Good I assume?"

Itachi took the tray of food that she'd outstretched to him and nodded, "She did, thank you."

Shinako's eyes widened happily, "Well that's wonderful! Best make sure she eats all of her food, she's awfully tiny, and that's not good for birthing children you know. I suggest that you put a little bit of meat on her bones so she can give you strong sons," she smiled.

Itachi felt himself choke on the spit in his throat causing him to start coughing.

Taking a minute to steady himself he looked at the innkeeper and attempted to regain his composure, "We aren't going to be making any sons for a _very_ long time… But thank you."

"Oh well that's okay!" Shinako said in a cheer voice, her dark eyes glittering. "Beautiful daughters are just as wonderful aren't they? I'm sure between the two of you; your daughters will be breath taking!"

Itachi choked again.

"Here, for later on," the little old woman muttered, pushing a small little baggy into his hand, "this will help keep you going at _all_ hours of the night," her eyes drifted down to his groin then back up to his face, "if you know what I mean. I'm sure you're fitted perfectly for that job too."

Shinako winked and smiled softly before walking down the hall.

Itachi stared wide eyed at the woman as she walked away. Dear god…just, no. Shaking his head he walked back into the room. Itachi sat the tray of food before looking up at Mayumi, and choking again.

Mayumi batted her eyes at the Uchiha and held her sexy-ish pose on the bed; her hair messed up slightly and top lower than normal allowing him a peak at a little more chest and cleavage then he would have preferred. She pressed her arms tighter together, causing her breasts to only create more of view then he'd been planning to ever see.

"Well, are you ready to go for all hours of the night, _Itachi-kun_?" She purred softly, batting her eyes.

They stared at each other for a long minute, before Mayumi busted out into fits of laughter.

Itachi grabbed one of the pancakes off of the tray and threw it at her, hitting her in the face, "Hn."

The girl shrieked at the flapjack that smacked her on the face and she pulled it from her face before mumbling to herself, "Didn't have to be so mean you fucking pervert."

"Language, Mayumi."

**Chapter two is finished! Umm typos or forgotten words on this one… I'm blaming it on the fact that my friend forced me into staying up until almost four in the morning last night writing it. Ummm, Shinako… I love her XD She is my favorite character right now. I'm sorry for any OCCness in Itachi, I'll resolve that to the best of ability as I get back into the swing of writing. I still do have that poll up; it's not too late to help your choice of man win on the poll! Anyways, thank you so much for reading this chapter and putting up my errors! I ask you yet again to please review, reviews really are what get me updating faster, I love hearing from each and every one of you about anything you have to say! Really, all my readers are already friends to me ;_; So please review for this chapter, and read the next chapter when I post it. **


	3. Chapter 3

"Yoooo, Itachoooooo…" Mayumi called from her spot on the bed, slowly dying down as the Uchiha turned and glared at her. "…chi."

Itachi didn't make a sound as he looked away from her, squinting slightly as he watched the sun lowered off into the west. It had been almost a week now, since he'd taken the girl from his brother, and still there was no sign of Sasuke. Perhaps…perhaps his brother truly didn't care for her, or at least didn't care enough to attempt to find out who had taken her from him. No… No he knew his brother cared for her; Itachi could see it when he looked at her.

The male narrowed his eyes further. Something in his chest felt heavy at the thought of his brother with Mayumi, something he'd never felt before.

"Mayumi… Stop making faces at me."

Mayumi's eyes widened and her mouth dropped in shock, stuttering in shock she said, "You have eyes in the back of your head!"

"No, I can see your reflection in the window."

"Shhh! Ninja's shouldn't reveal their secrets!" The girl hissed.

Itachi sighed loudly, "Sleep."

After a few minutes of silence, the blue haired female did just that.

* * *

When Mayumi woke up the next morning she noticed that there was a lack of a certain Uchiha male. Not thinking too much on it she sat up and let out a loud yawn, stretching her still waking body, and noting that it was still rather early in the morning; three in the morning early. Mayumi glared and then pouted to herself, so much for sleep.

With a loud sigh and the decision to take a shower the girl crawled out of bed, stretched a little more, and grabbed her towel. It was hers, because Itachi refused to it because he just thought it would be strange to use a towel that had been on her naked body. She just thought he didn't want to pass cooties back and forth.

Putting the towel over her arm, she walked over to the bathroom and put her hand on the door knob. However before she had the chance to open it and walk into the bathroom the door was yanked open from the inside. With her hand still on the door knob Mayumi was pulled forward with the door. Letting go of the door and putting her hands out to catch herself, Mayumi's palms came into contact with something hard, but soft- warm, and moist. A soft gasp escaped her lips as she realized just what it was that her hands were on.

Itachi's chest was defiantly, as far as Mayumi knew from all of the chests she'd seen, a very _very_ fine chest.

"So _smooth_…" Mayumi murmured before she could stop herself.

She was staring, that she was sure of. But who wouldn't stare at something like this? It was…perfect. Her eyes widened at her thoughts; she really shouldn't be thinking like this, about Itachi. Even though she knew she should pull her hands away, Mayumi just couldn't bring herself to move. The smooth plane of his chest only dipped with his muscles, or the numerous scars that covered him. Scars… How often had he been hurt? Did he get them all at once, or throughout several occasions? Although, she liked them too, they were soft and only seemed to add to the perfection that was already there.

"Mayumi…"

The girl looked up slowly, her eyes wide and unsure. His voice had sounded deeper than usual, and, warmer. Almost like he was letting emotion through him for the first time since they were children.

Itachi's hand clamped down loudly over her eyes, causing the girl the shriek at the sudden stinging sensation.

"Don't look at me."

"…Okay," she murmured, closing her eyes under his hand.

His hand didn't move.

"You can move your hand away…"

A soft sigh escaped Itachi's lips as he placed the girl under a genjutsu, forcing her fall asleep.

* * *

*Somewhere else*

Karin walked down the street, keeping her eyes trained ahead of herself, but keeping her focus out of the corners of her eyes. So far she hadn't had so much as an inkling to where Itachi was, not that she really wanted to find him anyways. If she found him, it'd just mean Sasuke fighting, and Sasuke fighting, meant that he'd get hurt. The last thing Karin wanted was to see Sasuke in pain.

However there was something that was bugging her. She couldn't seem to figure out what had happened to her annoying blue haired teammate. Not that she really cared, if the girl got away it just meant less competition for Sasuke. Karin smirked, and less competition, was a very good thing.

Her eyes widened though and she gasped. She turned head quickly, staring off into the distance where Sasuke was, or had been.

'_I can't sense his chakra…'_

* * *

Mayumi shot up in the bed and clenched her stomach, dear lord did she feel sick. Looking up she noticed a now fully dressed Itachi sitting on the window seal, staring out into the city. He looked so peaceful like that, she noted. Her eyes widened and she removed a hand from her stomach to smack her forehead. She really had to get a grip on these thoughts; there was no way in any world that she was going to start finding the elder Uchiha attractive. Staring at him however, she just couldn't seem to find him, not pretty. Another wave of nausea hit her and she scurried to her feet, rushing to the bathroom and praying not to slip on the tiled floor.

Itachi looked over at where the girl had been, and released a sigh. If she was getting he, he'd have to either get her medicine, or find a place to leave her. The last one seemed to place a bitter feeling in his stomach but he shook it off, knowing he'd have to eventually anyways. He'd enjoyed the time he'd had being able to remember their childhood, so he wouldn't complain much about leaving her behind.

Standing to his feet, Itachi walked to the bathroom as the female was standing back up to her feet. She looked at him briefly before flushing the toilet, and slowly making her way to the sink. Slowly Mayumi turned on the water, checking to make sure it was a nice warm temperature. Itachi reached his hand out and put his hand against her forehead, taking notice that the girl didn't seem to be running any kind of temperature. With a shrug of his shoulders he turned to walk away.

"You're a pervert!" Mayumi shrieked at his retreating form, before picking up his toothbrush and using it to brush her teeth.

The Uchiha didn't even bother to turn around, and chose to simply walk back to the window, but not before letting a smile grace his features.

* * *

Karin rushed swiftly towards where she saw Sasuke, Jugo following closely behind her. Suigetsu had beat them there but that was besides the point.

"You're here!" She shouted, "Suddenly your chakra vanished so I was wondering…you were flying!"  
"You went inside Manda and used a jutsu to fly into a different space," Suigetsu spoke to the Uchiha, "but why are you so torn up?"

Karin blinked softly, finally taking notice of something other than the beautiful and sexy man who was Sasuke Uchiha. She looked at the giant snake that had been previously summoned by Orochimaru on several occasions and winced. It didn't look like the snake had stood much of a chance. Just who had Sasuke fought anyways?

"Right before I flew Manda and I received the hit. My opponent was an Akatsuki; he was stronger than I thought," Sasuke informed them.

The redhead found that she couldn't hold back the heat from her cheeks any longer and blushed. Sasuke just looked to freaking cool, even while he was injured.

"Anyway you should rest for a bit," Suigetsu said, watching Sasuke.

In an attempt to cover for her blush Karin shouted at the Uchiha, "Weakling! You're even the man that beat Orochimaru!"

Sasuke's facial expression didn't change, "Orochimaru was already weak. That's all there is to the story."

After a few minutes of silence between the group Sasuke looked back and forth between the three that were in front of him.

He opened his mouth to speak but Suigetsu beat him to it asking, "Where's the fun one?"

Sasuke's eyes flashed to Karin, knowing that she had been put in charge of the blue haired female, and making sure she didn't run off. The girl stiffened visibly and looked down at her feet. She noted the displeasure in Sasuke's eyes and instantly felt regret for not bothering to look for her, but all the same, she knew she done the right thing by not looking.

"Karin, where is she?"

**Okay I'm very sorry about the long wait! I hadn't been able to think for a long while of what to write and once I did it became a lot easier to write it out. Some people are wondering about Mayumi's development and alls I have to say is, please bare with me on this, I have things planned out a little better now than I had previously. I thank you all who have been reading from the bottom of my heart! So if you would like, please read the next chapter. I love to hear from you all as well, it really does motivate me to write so honestly, if you want me to update faster, just review, it works almost every time. Anyways, I thank you once again and please read and review the next chapter.**


End file.
